


Constellations

by black_klepon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter Next Generation, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_klepon/pseuds/black_klepon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have faith in him. I know he might come off as an unflappable boy, but once he fall down he will need someone to help him get back up." It was always easier said than done. Problem was, he was not the only one that could trip and fall. Drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.1

**Author's Note:**

> All standard disclaimers apply.

"Hullo, is this compartment empty?"

"You're Rose Weasley."

Rose just raised an eyebrow, and leaned against the door frame. "Nice meeting you too, but you haven't answered my question."

The blonde boy waved his right hand around the space. "I'm not waiting for anyone, so feel free."

Nodding, Rose slid the door closed behind her and sat down on the opposite of the blonde boy who was back to his book again. She tried to peek at the title and was about to ask, but was cut off when the boy said, without looking up, "Norton's Star Atlas, 18th edition."

"Okay."

"The name's Scorpius Malfoy, and hello to you too."

Rose nodded once and settled back into her seat, pulling out her own book from her bag. "Okay."


	2. 1.2

Five minutes in the compartment and Rose could get used to the silence. Her only living companion was the quiet boy sitting across her, and he was more than likely engrossed in his own book.

Really, why couldn't Al be as quiet as Scorpius?

As if sensing her thought, he glanced up and asked off-handedly, "So why did you come here on the first place?"

Rose blinked and then shrugged. "They were quiet at first, but when Quidditch came up… couldn't even hear the train moving."

He tilted his head to the side a bit, "You don't like Quidditch?"

"I do, but not as much as Al and James." She looked back at him and countered back, "And you?"

Scorpius smiled just a little bit before answering, "I do and I play, but I like the flying more than the sport."

"Hmm. I thought you're as much as a fanatic like them."

Not a few seconds later the door was yanked roughly to the side, and the Potters' came into view. "Rosie! We've been looking for you!"

Sighing, she muttered, "Talk about him and he shall appear."

From across him she could see an upwards tilt of lips before disappearing behind Norton's Star Atlas again.

 


	3. 1.15

To be honest, Scorpius was quite surprised when the girl Weasley came into his compartment. He was not expecting any company until the train arrived at Hogsmeade, and his Father did tell him to avoid interactions with Potters-Weasleys until absolutely necessary.

Well what was he supposed to do now? He certainly couldn't walk out and leave her alone (which would be too rude for someone he just met), and she was the one to start a conversation (which he felt inclined to return) in the first place.

As he flicked his atlas to the next page, he supposed the girl was not a bad company. She was quiet at the moment, and he had a feeling that she would be one tough competitor regarding scores later on. He might not know for sure, but he would bet that her mother's brain was inherited to her.

Scorpius was not one to make small talks, so he simply asked why'd she come here. Her answer was an expected one, but when she mentioned Quidditch, his interest was piqued. Mr. Weasley was quite a famous Keeper for the Cannons, albeit being a reserve; and even if Mrs. Granger wasn't that involved with the game, her other relatives would certainly more than make up for it.

Then she returned the question back to him, where he had no trouble answering with the truth: he enjoyed the feeling of racing against the wind, but not necessarily for the game.

She made a face which more-or-less said that he'd need to elaborate, but the loud stomping noise from outside made him shut his mouth.

The middle Potter barged into the compartment, slamming open the door and quite clearly looking for Weasley. Scorpius heard her mutter about 'talk' and 'appear', and couldn't quite suppress a small smile before diving back behind his book.


	4. 1.3

After shoving Albus back out to the corridor and bidding Malfoy a hasty goodbye, Rose followed his now-curious cousin back to their original compartment. He slowed down his steps purposely and not-so-subtly glancing to her.

"Why were you sitting across Malfoy, Rose?"

Rose sniffed, and pushed her cousin from behind to walk faster. "Because there were no empty compartments left, and Merlin knows I can't read with all of you yelling."

Albus placed a hand over his heart, and put on a wounded look. "So you left us for a book? I'm hurt, Rosie!"

Glaring, she smacked him lightly over the head with her book and placed her hand on the door to someone's compartment. "Yes, I did and I would, again," she resumed their walk, "how did you notice that I wasn't with you anymore though?"

He rubbed the top of his head, ruffling the already messy black hair. "After James asked for your opinion a few times and nobody answered," he took three long strides to be back beside her, "got to say your sneaking skill has improved, Rosie."

"It wasn't me being stealthy, it was you being oblivious when it comes to Quidditch." She was a bit curious though, on how Al managed to guess where she was, so then she asked, "how did you know I was in Malfoy's compartment anyway?"

"Easy," the middle Potter grinned and gave a thumb up. "Just listen to the noise and sneak a peek — his compartment is one among the few quiet ones in this part of the train."

Quite satisfied with his answer, Rose just nodded and pushed the door to their compartment open. Knowing Albus, it wouldn't be the last time he'd ask about Scorpius (whom she hadn't even known aside from his name), but until then, she'd just let it go. And maybe he'd forget for the time being.


	5. 1.4

When the train finally came into a screeching halt at Hogsmeade station, Scorpius let out a long breath. After hours of nothing but some rest and the company of his books, this was it: his future for the next seven years.

To be more precise, it was more like six and a few years.

He placed his book back to his bag, careful not to put it above his wand case. Looking around to make sure he didn't leave anything behind, Scorpius stood up and got out of the compartment. The corridor outside was relatively empty, which either meant that he was one of the early ones to get out or the opposite.

Judging by the noise outside though, it was probably the latter. A few steps down the corridor to get to the end of the train, and then he stepped out of the Express.

Crowded couldn't even begin to describe the platform — it was packed full with lots of bustling First Years, dragging their owl cages along with their respective luggage. He didn't find that many taller students, though, they probably had gotten out even earlier.

He located his own trunk among a small pile near a pillar, and made a beeline towards it. Not that he was afraid that someone would take it, but his father had always reminded him to watch his own belongings. One huge man — Hagrid, if he wasn't mistaken — stood out in the middle of the steady flow of people getting down the platform, hands directing them to the direction of the gates. His mouth was moving, but Scorpius couldn't listen to what he said, drowned by the noise of the crowd.

So he grabbed his trunk, and entered the crowd. Due to his… height, which was a tad shorter than most people his age (he scowled at this), he couldn't quite see much above the heads. He felt someone's trunk pushing him from the behind, and with him sandwiched between two larger boys, it was all he could do to make his strides longer and at the same time making sure that he didn't trip upon any elevated slabs of rock.

His owl, Regius, was still back home, where his father had promised to deliver to him once he got to the castle. Scorpius didn't know precisely when Regius would arrive, just that he was told to check the Owlery right after the Sorting.

After heaving his trunk to the provided carriage, he chose to ride the next one, which still looked empty. But much to his dismay, he was not the first to get in, because there was a boy, probably his age but with a much bigger build, with short, black hair. The boy perked up upon seeing him, and Scorpius braced himself for the first conversation of his year (the one with Rose in the train excluded).

"Hullo there," the boy greeted with a nod. "You're Malfoy, yeah? Good t'see you."

Half of him wanted to disagree, but his polite self won and he found himself replying, "Likewise." Assuming that the boy knew he was a Malfoy, he didn't offer his name.

The boy stared at him for a few seconds, seemingly waiting for more. When nothing came, he grinned slightly. "Okay. I'm Stanley Goyle, and you must be… uh, Scor—"

"It's Scorpius," he interjected. So this was Mr. Goyle's son, whose father he'd seen a few times back in the Manor. Just looking at the dark hair and Scorpius could already say that he looked more like Mr. Goyle than his wife. Then again, he'd heard many that said he was almost the spitting image of his own father…

Silence ensued after that, an awkward one that both boys were not quite sure how to break. So before it became even weirder, he leaned back against the seat and looked outside.

He sincerely hoped that Hogwarts would not be as weird as this.


	6. 1.45

When Albus gave her a shove that wasn’t even forceful in the very least, Rose managed to duck just in time to avoid banging her forehead against the carriage roof. There was only one person inside, and seeing that the seat near the window was not taken, she – after apologizing half-heartedly to the boy whose shin she incidentally kicked while crossing over – plopped down and scowled at her cousin.

Said cousin sat down far more gracefully than her attempt, thus further provoking her annoyance. “You just had to push me in, didn’t you?”

“Well, yes, because you still wouldn’t get in even after I’ve helpfully stowed your trunk away.”

“I was going to!” She retorted, crossing her arms. “I was just trying to figure out how to sit down without harming him.” Rose glanced to the boy who was looking at them oddly, and grinned slightly, “No offence to you.”

There was silence for two seconds before he nodded back. “None taken,” and he promptly went back to looking out the window.

Rose raised her eyebrow at Albus, who raised both his eyebrows in return. ‘ _What gives?_ ’

‘ _You tell me._ ’ He didn’t have to speak for her to know what he was trying to say.

She considered asking the boy for his name, but decided that he probably didn’t want to be disturbed.

From her side, Rose could barely see the massive castle of Hogwarts in the darkness. Even the flickering flames were only small bright spots with a certain distance between each one, and the most visible feature of the castle was the Astronomy Tower.

“Huh.” From across her Albus snorted, “What do you know, there are still lots of carriages behind us.”

“Is that supposed to refer to me?”

Her cousin raised his arms in a surrendering gesture, but his wide-eyed look meant differently. “No, of course not, cousin dearie.”

“Innocent does not become you, Al, so drop it.”

But Rose couldn’t help snickering when Albus simply grinned again and kicked her foot. The boy still looked pensive, but she wasn’t going to meddle with someone’s life on her first day in Hogwarts.


End file.
